Queer Eye for the Spin Guy
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: When Paige's plans for a double-date are ruined by her and Dylan falling ill, Marco and Spinner end up watching 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' together at the Michaelchuk house.


A/N: Taking another little break from writing 'Less Than Zero'. I saw 'It's Raining Men', and thought up this courtesy of Spinner's "Straight Eye for the Queer Guy" shtick. This can be implied slash, or not, it really depends on whether you wanna see it or not. Well, when I say implied slash, I mean slash other than MarcoxDylan-ness. Hope you enjoy.   
  
Queer Eye for the Spin Guy  
  
By Cradlerobber Speedo-kun  
  
"This sucks." Spinner said, settling down on the couch, a grouchy look on his face. Marco shrugged, "Well, it's better than if we ended up actually going out and they got sick while we were at the movies." Spinner grumbled an incoherent response, folding his arms in front of him and looking very much like a 6 year old who was denied candy before dinner. Marco just rolled his eyes.  
  
They had been planning on going on a double date, an idea Paige had come up with when Marco and Dylan had become an official item. Spinner had been a little wary of the idea at first, not necessarily because of Marco and Dylan, but because he was a bit concerned with the fact that Paige was talking about bringing her older brother along. It didn't matter if her older brother was gay, straight, or a cross-dressing terrorist; she was wanting to bring her brother along. Spinner knew very well from experience how older brothers could be about their younger sisters dating -- - he had scared the Isaacs kid enough when he had first started going out with Kendra. And even though Dylan had never seemed to have a problem with Spinner dating Paige, he was still a little wary of the whole thing.  
  
But, as it so happened, both of the Michaelchuks had fallen ill just hours before the movie time. Spinner and Marco had gone over to their house, anyway, just to check in on them and see how they were feeling. They had decided to stay when they found out that their parents were at a company dinner, and possibly wouldn't be back until the morning. For the most part, Spinner and Marco were good boyfriends, even if they didn't always feel like it.  
  
"Or, say they didn't get sick until after the date. Then we'd probably get sick too, because doubtless we would've been making out for half of the movie. Personally, I'm not in the mood for getting ill, even if I did get to have a make-out session with Dylan beforehand." Marco smiled slightly, seeing Spinner's semi-disgusted look. Spinner had been wonderful to set him up with Dylan, but Marco knew he still wasn't completely fond of the idea of two guys kissing. Marco was okay with this, though; Spinner no longer acted like he was a leper, and they were good friends again. It had worked out well in the end.  
  
Spinner grabbed the remote for the TV, and flipped it on, "Wonder what's on..." Marco sat down on the edge of the couch, careful to not get too close to Spinner, "Spin, you're flipping through the channels too fast. How can you even tell what's on?" Spinner shrugged and smirked, "It's just a talent, what can I say?" Marco rolled his eyes again, and snatched the remote away, swiftly flipping to a more-promising channel. As the strains of a familiar song filtered out of the TV, Spinner's face lit up, "Hey! I love this show!" He caught sight of Marco suddenly, and attempted to take back his words, "Uhh, I mean, this show is awful, I don't understand why anyone would ever watch it." Marco smiled, and playfully hit Spinner with a pillow, "Please, Spin, I know you watch this. Your whole 'Straight Eye for the Queer Guy' thing made that much obvious. You were totally doing an impersonation of Carson." (1) Spinner peered guiltily at Marco, "Really?" Marco nodded, "You may as well have painted on your forehead 'I watch Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!'."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe Paige makes me watch it. She loves it after all. And we don't go out every night; sometimes I just come over and we hang out. So, yeah, she makes me watch it then. Not like I'd watch it willingly."  
  
"Oh, please. If you didn't like it, you wouldn't pay attention. I know you well enough to know that you'd just take a nap if you didn't like it. You didn't like Ms. Kwan's class last year, remember? And you always napped through that."  
  
"Well... it's funny." Spinner finally grudgingly gave in, before nudging Marco, "Now shut up, I wanna watch this." Marco settled back further into the couch, and began to pay attention to the screen. It was a good show, after all. Not to mention that Jai was really cute.  
  
On screen, the Queer Eyes were making over an Asian-American guy who had a disobedient dog. (2) Spinner laughed his ass off when the guys shoved the ugly couch out the window, and Marco wished he had been there to rip down the weird shades the guy had had on his windows. But it seemed that Spinner especially enjoyed Carson's critique of the guy's clothes. And Marco suggested to Spinner that he could maybe get a job as a back-up Carson, a suggestion that was met with a pillow being bashed across his face.  
  
About half-way through the show, Spinner's stomach growled loudly. The commercial break had just begun, and he had gotten up to stretch a little. Marco laughed, "Wow, guess all that food Thom was showing finally got to you, huh?" Spinner laughed uneasily, "Yeah, guess so. I'll go get some popcorn or something." The Michaelchuk house was pretty much like a second home to Spinner, so the liberty of going through their kitchen was completely open to him. "Ok. I'm gonna go up and quickly check on Dylan, y'know, just to make sure he doesn't need anything."  
  
A few minutes later, Spinner was back in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn on the table, and a can of cheese spray in hand, but Marco had yet to return. At first Spinner was unconcerned, too absorbed in Jai's speech about dog obedience to really notice, but as the minutes ticked by, he began to wonder. He was just about to get up when Marco reappeared, settling down next to him. "Where were you?" He asked, looking away from the TV screen. Marco was already focused on the TV screen, and didn't notice the hint of concern in Spinner's voice, "Oh, well, Dylan was asleep, and I thought I'd just check on Paige. She asked me to re-fill her hot water bottle 'cause it had gotten a little cold, so I did."  
  
Spinner stared a little, and a realization hit him, "Hey... we could be in- laws some day , you know." Marco looked away from the screen of the TV and at Spinner, a bit of confusion plain on his face, "Ye-ah... we could." His attention returned to the TV, but Spinner continued to think about the possibility of Marco being related to him. And he realized that he actually liked the idea, because he knew that Marco would always be doing little things like he had just done, checking up on people to make sure they were okay, and doing small things that actually meant a lot. Paige would gain another excellent brother, and Spinner began to appreciate this a lot. He had the urge to hug Marco and tell him that he was wonderful, but ignored this urge in favor of continuing to watch Queer Eye.  
  
The show continued, and in the end Spinner felt bad for the guy who had been made over because his girlfriend seemed pretty bitchy. She had complained about pretty much everything, and didn't stop to appreciate the effort he had gone through for her. Spinner smiled, and thanked whatever god there was that Paige was able to see past his imperfections, unlike the girlfriend of the guy who was made over. He was about to say something to Marco when he realized that the smaller boy had fallen asleep, and was leaning against him. Marco's soft weight was barely noticeable, and Spinner smiled a little, "What, couldn't stay awake long enough to see the end? It isn't even late..."  
  
He changed the channel of the TV, coming across an old movie he had seen before. He set down the remote control, and put his arm around Marco, having long gotten past his blatant homophobia. It was pleasant to feel the weight and warmth of another person against him, anyway. Paige was upstairs, sick and hopefully asleep, and Marco just happened to be the next best thing. (3)  
  
The house was all silent as Spinner began to drift off, and the last thing he thought about was how much he liked having another person next to him as he fell asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) I would just like to say that that was easily the funniest moment of the entire third season of Degrassi.  
  
(2) I loved that episode of Queer Eye. The guy they made over was really cute.   
  
(3) Most slash implying line of this whole fanfic. I didn't always like the SpinnerxPaige pairing (I hated that Terri had lost Spinner to Paige), but now I do. It's hard top decide which I like more: SpinnerxPaige, or SpinnerxMarco. Hence the fact that this is only implying slash if you want it to, and if you don't it could be just read as a cute-ish friendship fic. 


End file.
